Thorns And Petals
by Dangerous BeautyxKikyo S2
Summary: Through the heart was pierced not a weapon but a word, the eye did not cry sour but bled bitter. Life isn't always so sweet, but sometimes it is...
1. Beginnings

**I'm new at this, so I won't be disappointed if I suck and no one reviews, but I will try my best, and if you think I need anything changed or improved please tell me!**

**This story is SessxKikxInu love triangle. In it Kagome and Kikyo are cousins, (they are nice to each other just to tell you and they live together). And Kaede is Kikyo's sister. With Sesshouamru, Inuyasha and their dad, Inutaisho as a family and so on.**

**Ok on with the story**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

"I can't believe it's the end of summer!" Kagome whined.

"I know! It was so-o-o-o-o short!" complained Kikyo.

"But at least we get to go back to school and study and do homework, so we can get good grades" Kaede exclaimed.

Kikyo and Kagome just stared at her, with blank expressions.

"Ummm…on second thought maybe not…"Kaede quickly said.

"That's more like it" Kikyo and Kagome said in unison.

"Now what do we do? It is the last day of summer and we should spend it wisely." Kikyo said.

"Agreed!" said Kagome

While Kagome and Kikyo were thinking about what they should do at the moment, their mother, Kiko (**A/N I just realized that everyone in the family has names that start with an "K")** came in and announced in a gentle voice, "Kagome, Kikyo and Kaede please get dressed in the gowns I bought for you yesterday, we are going to a fancy restraunt that Inutaisho, a good friend of mine as invited us to."

"Ok Mother" they said in unison.

Kagome and Kaede raced upstairs to their rooms, while kikyo just slowly walked, taking her time, one step after another, one step after another. In Kagome's room, it was all pink with daisies painted on the walls, with a big closet decorated with everything sparkly you can think of. While in Kikyo's room it was all pearly white with white lilies painted on it, even though her mother insisted on the colour green. Her room was bare with hardly anything in it, only with amazing paintings that she drew herself. But in Kaede's room the walls were painted all yellow, with glowing stickers all over the wall, so no matter how dark it is, the room will still be very bright.

Everyone dressed in their gowns and headed downstairs, Kagome loved her gown, it is all pink with a lace tied at the waist, with frilly sleeves, and sashes. Kikyo on the other hand didn't really like the dress, but like the colours, the dress is bloody red with black outlines of small designs on it, with a lace tied around the neck, and around her waist and tied behind her back, and Kaede with a bright yellow dress (**A/N Since she was young …like 6**) with a frilly bottom.

"Oh My Kikyo! You look wonderful!" squealed Kagome.

"Na I think I look horrible. You look better Kagome" Kikyo said.

Just then Kikyo's mom came in and said how they all looked gorgeous; everyone put on their fancy coats, and headed to the car, Kikyo's mom complimented how beautiful Kikyo was and how she never saw wear dress, only when Kikyo was a small girl, then she put on a necklace with a silver butterfly on it, Kikyo gasped, knowing that it cost a lot, she was about to say something but her mother hushed her, and they both went to the car.

When they arrived at the fancy restraunt, Inutaisho and his family, Inuyasha, and Sesshouamru were already there, sitting until a fancy chandelier. Kiko and Inutaisho greeted each other and everyone sat down, then they were all introduced.

"Hello, my name is Kikyo Higurashi and I am fourteen years old."

"Hello! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I like cheese!" Kikyo nudged her, and made a fake cough sound.

"Oh sorry, I am Kagome Higurashi, and I am fourteen."

"And I am Kaede! Six years old and very curious!"

"Well now, nice to meet all of you." Inutaisho said, and continued, "Now its time for my sons to introduce themselves."

Inuyasha groaned and Sesshouamru showed a frown but made no sound.

"Hi…I'm Inuyasha and I'm fourteen…"

"I am Sesshoumaru…I'm fourteen too."

Once everyone was introduced, everyone started eating and talking. Hours passed and it was time to go.

Once the Higurashi family came home, Kagome dragged Kikyo into her room, there Kagome said,"Kikyo did you see how cute those guys were!"

"Ummm…no?"

"But you couldn't possibly have missed them! I think I'm in love! You should have seen Inuyasha, he was cute, even with a bad temper. And Sesshoumaru, he is so-o-o-o cool and handsome!"

"Then why don't you just ask him out?"

"Well, I thought of that but what is I fail?"

"Kagome, you're like a boy magnet, you make every boy like you in one second, unlike Yumi, she's boy repellent (**A/N lol**)."

"Yeah you're probably right…."

"What do you mean probably? Absolutely!"

"Fine, fine, but can you call Inuyasha for me?"

sigh "Fine, but on one condition."

"What?"

"Please don't ever, i repeat ever put pigtails or play with my hair ever AGAIN!"

"Fine, I promise"

Kikyo went downstairs picked up the phone from the kitchen counter and went upstairs in her room, and dialed the number that Mr. Inutaisho gave her, just in case they needed anything.

"Hello?" a deep voice said.

"Hi, I am Kikyo Higurashi, may I speak to Inuyasha please?"

"Yes…I'll get him."

After a few minutes, of kikyo listening to constant yelling, of trying to get Inuyasha on the phone.

"Hello?..."

"Hello Inuyasha, I am Kikyo Higurashi that you met not long ago, My cousin, Kagome, wanted to ask you out on a date, but she was too afraid to ask you on the phone, so will you go with her or not?"

"No."

"Sorry, I must have heard wrong, may you repeat that again?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like her, and that she's whiny too."

"Awwwwwwwww come on, please?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I already told you!"

"Fine, dont go out with her, your mean as any boy would be, I'll just tell her you didn't want to go out with her, and that..."

"Fine, fine... girls are so-o-o-o annoying these days..."

"HeyI heard that! Never insult a girl AGAIN, or i swear i'll beat the crap out of you!"

"Stupid girl..."

"Thats it, you are so gonna get it!"

"Oh my god! Fine i take it back. Happy now?"

"Yup!"

And thats how the conversation ended, just like that

** Well how do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Really bad? I'm not forcing you to review, but I would appreciate it if you did.** 


	2. Whisper and Murmurs

**Well back to typing again, even though I just hate my story I feel like I just wanted to continue the story, in the last chapter, boy did my ending suck, that's why I fixed it up a little.**

**Cold Kikyo: Thx for your review! And I'm glad you liked my story! **

**Energenic Arsenic: Thx for your review and that Kagome liking cheese thing is just for fun, cuz I was bored.**

Chapter two: Whispers and Murmurs

The very next day, it was time to go back to school, well a new school for Kikyo and Kagome, they are both going to a school, called Shikon Shara. Kikyo dressed as in her usual clothes, a plain white tank top with baggy pants; she never bothered of how she looked like. On the other hand, Kagome has dressed up fancy, she had several bracelets on each arm, and a golden necklace placed on her neck, with a medium pink skirt, and a green striped top. Then they both went downstairs, with Kikyo practically dragging Kagome down, because she was so lazy and tired.

Once they sat at the table, pancakes and sweet maple syrup was instantly put on the table, Kikyo ate in a very lady manner-like person, while Kagome just ate like a pig, slobbering around the place. When it was time for school, Kikyo and Kagome both said goodbye to Kikyo's mother (A/N if you have forgotten the mother's name is Kiko). As they walked Kagome spoke, "Hey Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Did you remember to phone Inuyasha?"

Kikyo chuckled "Of course I did."

"That's good."

"I see."

"Um… Kikyo?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Well…Um… do you think the new school is a really good school as grandma says?"

"Well, you never know to grandma, every school looks good to her."

"Yeah, you got a point there."

When they arrived at the new school, Kikyo and Kagome stared at the school, and gasped. It was the biggest school they had ever seen in their entire lives; they swore it is the biggest school in the world. Every wall had a small simple design on it, with a small garden surrounding the school.

"Kagome, you know what?"

"What?"

"It's that…Never mind"

"Oh ok."

The truth was that Kikyo caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's long silver hair, hiding behind a large tree, or at least she thought it was Inuyasha. But she decided it could have been anyone, so she didn't say anything else. As they entered they were greeted by stares, humans, and demons gaped at them like they saw some kind of evil, clowns that just walked in. Kikyo remained calm, while Kagome was shivering all over, finally Kagome whispered, "Kikyo, they are freaking me out here, aren't you totally freaked out?"

"No Kagome, Not one bit, not one bit."

Kikyo and Kagome continued to walk down the hall into the office; there they asked a person with long red hair.

"Hello there, we are new students to this school, and was wondering will you please show us our schedules?"

"Well certainly." Chirped the girl.

As she handed them their schedules, a silver haired boy came in, with a black haired boy. The black haired boy had some bruises grazed on his arms, his cheek and neck._ Guess there had been a fight. Kikyo thought._

"Hey Kikyo." Whispered Kagome.

"Yes?"

"Isn't that the cute boy we met in the restraunt, Inuyasha I assume?"

"Yeah it is him."

"Hmm… I wonder why he's here. Have any ideas Kikyo?"

"Plenty…Either he got in a fight, got low grades, acting weird…and yeah, so on."

"Aww, come on Kikyo do you have to be so mean around boys?"

"Oh my that's a hard question let's see…OF COURSE!"

Kikyo and Kagome's schedule were both the same, so they both walked down the hall looking for the first class they had to go to, which was Math. Finally they arrived to a large room at the end of the hall. As they entered, the teacher turned his head towards them, and so did everyone else.

"Well class, looks like there's some new students today. Well come on now, don't be shy, introduce yourselves to us." The male teacher said in a low, deep voice.

"Good morning, I am Kikyo Higurashi."

"And I am Kagome Higurashi!"

Everyone really focused on them now, they have heard rumors and legends that the Higurashi family, could slay and kill any demon or human that got in their path, and that they were the strongest humans in the universe.

"Well thank-you girls, Kikyo you may be seated beside Sesshoumaru, and Kagome you may be seated beside Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, may you two please raise up your hands?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha rose up their hands until Kikyo and Kagome has been seated. During class, Inuyasha would try to catch a glimpse of Kikyo, not paying one bit of attention to the lesson. _That person called Kikyo is a distraction to the class. Sesshoumaru whispered quietly to himself. Knowing that all boys and a few girls staring at her._ After the lesson is finished, everyone headed out the door, every single one of them whispering about the new students especially Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo!"

"Hi Kagome."

"You know what?"

"No I don't, mind telling me?"

"Sure! Almost everyone in the class was staring at you, probably because your so-o-o-o pretty! Or that you always pay attention…or maybe even both!"

As they walked passed tons of lockers, Kagome was busy jabbering, while Kikyo was thinking. _I know that Inuyasha and some others were staring at me, but why? I really want to find out…but, I guess it's really none of my business. _And they continued walking, drowning into the sounds of whispers and murmurs.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. The date

**Hi again, I'm really sorry that I didn't update for so long, teachers gave a lot of reports and my mom was keeping me busy with household chores, and my sister made me play with her everyday… **

**ColdKikyo: Thx for your review! And as for the staring it said in the story, it was because they are the more powerful beings in the universe.**

**Heraya-Katana: I will Lil just not that soon, and thx for your reviews…and by the way you earned a slap on Monday.**

**moodygal: Thx for your review!**

**Stupidisstupiddoes: Thx for your review!**

**IADOREkikyo: Thx for the review and I will keep up the work.**

**Heraya-Katana: You can't make me p .**

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 3: The date**

Three days passed everyone did well in their report cards, mostly Kikyo, since she got the highest marks in the school; Kagome on the other hand was failing her grades.

"Kagome! I can't believe you! How can you fail on these? You got straight A's in the other grades! Why are you failing now? You're supposed to be improving!" Mrs.Higurashi (A/N by the way this time it is Kagome's mother) yelled at her daughter.

"Well…um…You see mom a minor thing just came up so I wasn't able to concentrate?" Kagome replied.

"I accept no excuses! Now up to your room, you are going to stay up there the entire week studying until you improve your grades!"

"Yes mom…"

And Kagome climbed up the stairs to her room. Meanwhile Kikyo was in her room busy studying for her upcoming tests, until her cell ringed.

"Hello?" Answered Kikyo.

"Hey" A male voice replied.

"Who is this?"

"My oh my Kikyo, did you forget me already? I'm Inuyasha!"

"Oh hi Inuyasha… State what you need and leave."

"But I just wanted to talk…"

"Then talk!"

"Fine… The school dance is coming up and…um…"

"Well, spit it out already!"

"Well I was wondering do you want to go with me."

"…"

"Come on Kikyo please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why can't you ask my sister? I bet she'll love to go out with you! Besides I'm not going."

"But!"

"No buts, now I'm hanging up."

Kikyo hung up and continued studying like mad, Inuyasha was angry that he got rejected by a girl, he never got rejected! And Sesshoumaru was busy laughing his head off, since Inuyasha got rejected.

Finally the day of the date came. (A/N for Kagome and Inuyasha if you forgot in the other chapter)

Inuyasha came to pick up Kagome; he was dressed in normal jeans and a white t-shirt. Kagome rushed down to open the door, once the bell rang and saw Inuyasha, she was wearing a mini skirt with a cute red shirt on that said " Back away, he's mine !"

"You look gorgeous my Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed.

"Listen here I am not yours and I am NOT gorgeous!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Aw, no need to get embarrassed cutie."

"I am not cute! And I am not embarrassed!"

"Whatever you say sweetie."

And at that comment Inuyasha growled and they both walked to his SUV and drove away into the morning sun. Upstairs Kikyo watched them take off; _they look cute together thought Kikyo_. When they drove off in sight Kikyo decided to go to the park since there was nothing to do, she had already finished all her chores and needed some quiet time alone.

At the park Kikyo sat down on a lovely wooden bench listening to her music while drawing. Sesshoumaru was also walking around the park watching as his little sister, Rin, played, he got tired and sat down on the bench Kikyo was sitting on.

Kikyo felt someone sat down on the bench and looked up, _oh hey that's the other boy from that restraint we saw, maybe I should say hi. _

"Hi Sesshoumaru, looks like we meet again."

"…"

"Well I guess your not going to talk so I might as well not talk to someone like you."

And the silence returned, Kikyo was getting really annoyed now that Sesshoumaru wouldn't reply so she stood up and walked to another bench since she couldn't stand being with him anymore.

Sesshoumaru knew that Kikyo was talking to him; it's just that he didn't want to talk, but when he saw her walk away he felt guilty, and it was pulling and tugging at his heart. _Why do I feel guilty? It's my nature not to talk much, but why am I feeling this now?_

Kikyo has just finished her drawing of a little girl running and playing in a field of flowers, when all of a sudden a little girl ran up to her and said,

"Hi there! I'm Rin! I really like your drawing!"

Kikyo looked up and smiled, she adored children a lot, perhaps that was the only thing that made her smile. Kikyo always thought that she got this gift from her mother's side.

"Why thank-you Rin." Kikyo spoke in a warm gentle voice.

"Well I need to go now, my brother is calling me, hope to see you again soon!" And with a wide grin she left.

Kikyo's eyes followed the little girl, as she walked up to Sesshoumaru. _That must be her brother, hmm… how can she possibly like him? And why is he so nice to her?_

Suddenly from behind a tree, came a rustling noise, Kikyo turned around and saw nothing so she turned back, then a cold hand came and landed on her shoulder, jerking her back…

**Dun Dun DUN well that's it for today! please read and review!**


	4. Mysteries

**Well here I am again… now this time I'm not complaining about why I couldn't update, I guess I was really just…lazy… really lazy… ok now to thx and not thank some people.**

**Cold Kikyo: Read on and find out! **

**Just Call Me Mrs. Sodapop Curtis: Well if I flamed your story then good for that…I have my reasons you know, and as for your flame I'll just use it to cook some food to eat, because I'm really hungry right now.**

**Also from now on if any character in my story is thinking I'll use italics. (_Hi there)_**

**Chapter 4: Mysteries**

A hand jerked Kikyo back causing her to crash into the bush, as Kikyo was about to yell and scream, a rough hand came and covered her mouth, Kikyo struggled to get loose, by now a strong hand was wrapped around her waist and another by her mouth, finally Kikyo decided if she couldn't call for help or use her hands since it was tied tightly around her hand, she decided to bite the hand that was covering her mouth, she took a deep breath and bit as hard as she can, it worked, the hand jerked away, and soon the other hand did too, and before she could hit the mysterious figure anymore the figure ran into shadows of the deep, dark forest.

Kikyo raced back home, into her room, slammed the door and jumped onto her warm bed, burrowing her head into one of her fluffy pillows, trying to drown out what happened earlier today. After a few hours later, she woke up not even knowing that she fell asleep in the first place. She stared at the blank wall and finally after a while she walked up from bed changed into some more reasonable clothes without any thorns or scratch marks on it, it might lead many people in her family suspicious about what happened and then they will start asking questions out of the blue. Kikyo walked for a while in her house, still scared to go out after what had happened, until the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kikyo!"

"Hi Sango!"

"So Kikyo you want to go to the mall to hang out?"

"Uh…Sure."

"Well I'm not forcing you or anything, you don't have to go if you're busy or anything."

"I don't mind and no I'm not busy, so where will we meet?"

"Hm…how about at the park?"

That's when the memories struck Kikyo faster than thunder and any sound. Kikyo had a lump down her throat, she could feel her stomach twisting and turning, but finally she decided that she needed to face her fears.

"Ok, What time?"

"Hm.. Right now it is 6:00…so at 6:30?"

"Sounds good, see you later!"

"Bye bye!"

Kikyo felt horrible, she almost tripped down the steps, but at least she was confident enough to step out the door, once she was out she quickly ran and sneaked to places, making sure no one was following her, she looked like she did a crime, finally she arrived at the destination, there she found Sango standing beside a large tree.

"What took you so long?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I had some problems…"

"Mind telling me?"

"Well…"

"It will help if you tell me… I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Well ok."

So Kikyo whispered the entire story to Sango, not stopping unless it was to take a breath, or to think of how to put the words together.

"Well, it sounds a little freaky, but I'm glad your okay now, Kikyo"

"Me too."

And off they went together, hand in hand, walking to the huge mall across the street, little did they know that someone is watching their every move and listening to everything they are talking about…

**Hope you enjoyed it, remember keep on thinking who you think the mysterious person is, read and review! **


	5. Always remembered

**Well here I am again... I was bored, and I also thought last chapter was too short so I decided to write some more, I'll try to make it longer. Oh and I also decided to write some funny things today…my friends are complaining how I only had funny things in the first chapter.**

**Cold Kikyo: Thank-you for your review, and thx for supporting me by reviewing I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 5: Always remembered**

Arriving at the destination, the mall.

Sango dragged Kikyo to every single store that looked interesting, well to Sango, every store was. In every clothing store, Sango made Kikyo try out almost half of the store's entire clothes, in every jewelry store, Sango bought at least two necklaces, and finally at every gift shop she bought three gifts. When they were finally done, Kikyo was so tired she couldn't feel her feet anymore; on the other hand Sango still had a lot of energy left in her.

"Holy cow! Sango did you eat a lot of sugar today?"

"Um…no?"

"Right…"

"Of course my wonderful friend don't you believe me?"

"Um...not really…"

"WAHHHHH!"

"I was just kidding, I do believe you, I guess…"

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!"

"You welcome even though I do not know what I did…"

After that they both found a beautifully carved bench with flower decorations to sit on, no sooner or later, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and a strange guy came.

"Hey there, my beloved Sango!" Miroku said lovingly.

"Get your ass out of here!" Shouted Sango.

"AW, come on sweetie, when are you going to learn that you like me?"

"Never…because I never did…"

"But…"

"No buts, now it's my turn to say GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."

"Come on Sango, its not that bad…" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well then you think about having a girl come around you everyday, call you everyday, see you everyday, talk to you everyday, and annoy you every single SECOND!"

Inuyasha looked towards Kikyo.

"Well, that will be great!"

"See Sango, he agrees with me!" Mroku said.

"Help me here Kikyo!" Sango yelled out loud.

"Um…you stink Miroku?"

"See she even says you stink!" Sango exclaimed.

"Really? I stink? But I just showered three times today, just to see you… and I also sprayed on fifteen different perfumes…" Miroku complained.

"Oh my freaking god!" Everyone said in unison except the cool Sesshoumaru.

After several hours of constant yelling, they decided to go eat, after hearing Miroku's stomach growl louder than a dog's bark. When they arrived at the food court, Inuyasha slipped on a banana peel thrown by a little girl that was running around, and he slammed right into Kikyo, Inuyasha felt something very soft, he didn't even notice he was still in Kikyo's arms.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"You can get off me now…"

"O right!"

And at that Inuyasha quickly left from the comfortable position, Kikyo blushed, followed by Inuyasha.

Hours passed and it was nighttime now, the friends walked off, both to different directions.

Outside the wind howled, and leaves rustled, in the dark night was a blanket of stars which shone onto Kikyo's balcony. Inside the white mansion, Kikyo went up to her room, and wrote in her journal, so that every single little detail will always be remembered on that day.

**That's it! **


	6. A wish for it to end

**Sigh I'm so tired I just finished cleaning the house, so I'm bored…. So I decided to update. O and I'm also going to make a story that is based on real life of me, using characters from Inuyasha, it may sound funny at some times but also sad.**

**xxxLOVEtheSINNER: Thx for updating, and keep on reading to fins out if it is a love triangle or square or anything….**

**Heya-Sama: The perfumes part was just to make it funny. And thx for your review.**

**Chapter 6: A wish for it to end**

Today was like any normal day, not too chilly and not to hot, just breezy. Kikyo and Kagome were getting ready to go back to school from the weekends. Kikyo was already downstairs with her nose in a fantasy book nibbling on a piece of pancake; she was so interested in the book that she didn't realize what time it was.

"Hey Kikyo?"

"Huh? Yes Kagome?"

"You're going to be late if you don't put that book down…"

"Oh my god! I didn't realize what time it was, thank-you Kagome for reminding me!"

"You welcome cousin."

After that Kikyo and Kagome rushed out the door and ran to school, when they stepped into their classes the bell rung. Both relieved they quietly sat down in their assigned seats and started taking notes for the big upcoming test. When Kikyo accidentally dropped her pencil, everyone came rushing over to pick it up, surprised she thanked everyone as they went back to their seats, you see over the past few months Kikyo has gone increasingly popular, by being athletic, smart and radiant at the same time. Kagome was popular for her fashion, all girls loved her, and a group of boys always comes to meet her everyday, one of the boys in the group is Kouga.

From all Kikyo's classes till dismissal time, people were always crowding around her, asking her so many things at the same time, by now Kikyo had a splitting headache, it hurt a lot, finally when she reached her home she climbed up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed. ' _I wish this day will end…'_

**Now here's the end, if you really want me to continue this story plz say so, or else I will update more on my new story I'm gonna make. Bibi!**


	7. Disaster

**I am so sorry for not updating for a really long time, well thnx people for sticking with me! **

**Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews too!**

Disaster

The next morning Kikyo woke up to the sound of crashing and screaming and crying. Kikyo rubbed her eyes and turned to look at the clock, _sigh only 5:00 am in the morning_, Kikyo grumbled and slowly stood up, put on her slippers and went down the stairs, grandmother was out for her "morning stroll" and mother was still at work. As Kikyo was walking down she couldn't believe her eyes, the house was a total wreck, the walls were dented, the glass table was smashed, the vases were in pieces, the couches were ripped and torn, everything was a mess, Kikyo was wide awake now, she ran down and looked everywhere, and there she found huddled in a ball in a corner was Kagome here hair was a mess, her eyes all red. Kikyo ran over to her and hugged her close, "What happened Kagome? Are you ok?" she whispered quietly as she stroked her head, "Inuyasha..." Kagome whimpered, "He..." Kagome was about to say some more, but Kikyo just hushed her knowing that this wasn't the right time for Kagome to say anymore, " Tell me another time Kagome, right now how about we get you to cleaned up and into bed, I'll tell the office that you are sick." Kagome didn't say anything but just nodded her head. And off they went.

Kikyo walked to school by herself, feelings stirred up inside of her, _Inuyasha must have…he must have broken her heart…I'm sure of it, I can't believe him! _Kikyo was angry alright; angry at what Inuyasha have done to her beloved sister, sad and worried at the state her sister is in. As Kikyo was walking she didn't notice the pedestrian walk light flash red, and she just kept on walking, Kikyo lost in her thoughts didn't hear or see a truck coming full speed at her, suddenly she tripped over a rock and fell down on the cold hard floor, she scraped her hands, and strained an ankle, Kikyo instantly snapped back into reality, turning her head she saw the truck…

**Well I'm going to stop here; I think I'm going to update another one at Christmas. Oh and if anyone has any ideas, please tell me! I'm really in need of ideas to continue this story. **


	8. Safe

Heh heh, sorry for not updating... for a really really really REALLY long time - . - I'm a bad person... sorry

Disclaimer: Unfortunately this (me) pitiful person who can't write stories…or do anything else, doesn't own Inuyasha (

-

Turning her head she saw the truck slam into her, the force rippling through her body, she felt herself let out a bloodcurdling scream, her head flung back, and she was thrown back a couple feet, Kikyo saw a flash of light before she went unconscious. The truck driver flung open the door and rushed out to her side, soon slowly one by one people started to come around and soon a mob of people had surrounded Kikyo.

Inuyasha hearing all the commotion followed the people, seeing that it was Kikyo he quickly phoned everyone else to come, except Kagome…When they arrived, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha pushed through the crowd and knelt beside her body, Sango gasped in horror and placed her hand over Kikyo's chest, 'You'll make it Kikyo, stay in there' Miroku gently rubbed Sango's back telling that it was alright.

When no ambulance or anything arrived, Inuyasha realized that no one had called the police yet '_damn, what the hell is wrong with people?!?'_

He was about to reach into his pocket to grab his cellphone, when all of a sudden a silver sports car came driving down the road, people ran away, frightened they might get hit.

'Oh god no…' Inuyasha cursed under his breath. The silver sports car stopped right in front of them, a little girl and a man stepped out. 'Sesshoumaru.' Sango gasped, surprised he was even here. Sesshoumaru walked towards them bent down and picked up Kikyo and turned around about to head back to his car.

'What do you think you're doing!?' Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking.

'Saving her pitiful life' he replied and continued to his car. The little girl ran towards Inuyasha and hugged him, and then she whispered into his ear, causing Inuyasha to relax a little and nod, she then followed Sesshoumaru back into the car.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku watched as the car sped away. 'You think everything is going to be alright?' Sango whispered. 'Of course!' Inuyasha growled, eyes narrowed, 'I think we should leave Inuyasha alone for a while…' Miroku said while gently touched Sango on the shoulder, she nodded and slowly left Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood on the deserted road, his head in his hands, 'WHY!?!?' Inuyasha screamed, and slammed his fist on the ground leaving behind a trickle of blood.

S2SessxKikS2 S2SessxKikS2 S2SessxKikS2 S2SessxKikS2 S2SessxKikS2 S2SessxK

Sesshoumaru brought Kikyo to the hospital and as he entered through the door, whispers of his name could be heard…

'It's the great Sesshoumaru!'

'Sesshoumaru Inutaisho, I can't believe it!'

'Oh my god... who is that girl he is holding?'

'Is that girl his girlfriend? That Sesshoumaru…'

A person soon came and brought Sesshoumaru to a room. 'I'll run some tests, may I asked what happened?' the nurse asked bringing her hands to reach out for Kikyo's hand and gently squeezed it; he simply said 'Hit by a truck..'

'That must be terrible…' Then the nurse turned away and walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru turned to the girl in the bed, she seemed so peaceful… with her ebony, luscious hair splayed around her shoulders, her fragile hands placed on top of her chest, her lips inviting… '_What am I thinking?!'_ Sesshoumaru growled deeply and the nurse that just came in jumped a little.

Hearing the noise he turned around, she apologized and asked if anything was wrong, he said it was fine… just fine. Soon after the doctor entered, he had a "pink" coat clearly showing that it was too big, he had round glasses, his green hair receding, and he was no taller than 2 feet…

'_That's one… interesting looking doctor' Sesshoumaru_ thought. 'So is she your girlfriend? Or maybe someone else?' the midget doctor spoke as he pulled up a stool to Kikyo's bed and examined her.

Sesshoumaru, too caught up in staring at how short the doctor was and the outrageous colour of his coat didn't reply. The doctor cleared his throat and Sesshoumaru quickly said 'No.', the doctor wasn't very satisfied with the answer but kept on.

'Well, thankfully nothing really serious, she'll stay in the hospital for about 3 days to recover' the doctor said as he scurried off to his next patient. _Hmph I can't believe he's a doctor by the time he reaches the next patient, they'd probably be dead, seeing how short his legs are… _Sesshoumaru laughed… in his head.

He turned back to the beauty and reached out to touch her cheek, suddenly he saw the mouth part to say the words 'Inuyasha…you idiot…' and that was it. Sesshoumaru gaped at her surprised of what he heard and pondered on what she could have meant.

Everyday Sesshoumaru would spend his time at the hospital after Inuyasha and his friends had visited Kikyo and sit there, for some reason he seemed to be attracted to her and couldn't help it, she was just so alluring… before he knew it he soon fell asleep. Kikyo slowly opened her eyes, it was blurry at first but soon her vision focused and she was staring at a ceiling, she felt a presence near her, she turned her head to her right and there was Sesshoumaru, head resting on the bed. She smiled and brushed his cheek with her lips and murmured a 'Thank you'. Startled by the sudden sound and touch Sesshoumaru was aroused from sleep he lifted his head to meet Kikyo at eye level, he quickly pulled away, and stood up, about to leave.

'Wait.' Kikyo spoke, 'Thank you Sesshoumaru…for saving me.' Sesshoumaru sniffed and said "I didn't do it for you.' And left the room.

_'If Sesshoumaru didn't do it for me… then for whom? I never knew Sesshoumaru was so kind... and his body was quite muscular…'_ 'Kikyo?' A sudden sound brought Kikyo back to reality, her cheeks red from thinking about Sesshoumaru, she sat up and saw that it was Sango. 'Sango! I…' No more was needed to be said, as Sango rushed to Kikyo and embraced her into a tight hug, they sat on the bed together silently crying. 'Oh, Kikyo what happened?! You're so foolish; you could have gotten hurt really bad!' Sango blurted out. 'I know.' Kikyo smiled, tears still brimmed in her eyes 'I'm sorry.' They pulled away and Kikyo gave her a kiss on the forehead. **(A/N a "friend" kiss mind you).**

Kikyo's mother was signing the papers for Kikyo to be released from the hospital, while Kikyo was back in the room she had been for 3 days, suddenly on a little table nearby the bed, she spotted something shiny, she picked it up, it was a beautiful silver heart necklace, with small diamonds brimming the frame of the heart, she twirled it around and on the back of the heart she caught a glimpse of some weird shapes, she squinted her eyes and managed to see the words, '_For The Beauty __That Captured My Heart_''. Kikyo blushed at the words, 'Kikyo, time to go!' Her mother said. Kikyo put the necklace in her pocket and rushed off to the welcoming arms of her mother, wondering where the necklace came from…

-

Ta dah! Sorry for the short chapter...Well tell me what you think of this chapter -.-, not good? I guess I can't blame you, I'm not really good at writing ( lol. Thank-you for reading, please give me some ideas for my future chapters and help me fix some mistakes . Read and Review 333 S2


End file.
